Ashanka
page for this image.]] Ashanka hadn't even been aware that he was speaking prior to the question. She felt it, the feeling of a powerful vampire around. It was a sixth sense for older vampires. An awareness, like a soft breeze or the whispered breath of a lover, would come over them and they knew. "Yes, I do," Ashanka replied softly, her head tilted up and eyes unfocused as she tried to hone in on where it was from. Vampires had special skill sets, usually ones related to their mortal life. It was in her blood to be a hunter, a prowling cat of the jungle with spotted skin and large yellow eyes. It was the cat inside, of course, but there nonetheless. Wordlessly, she looked to Lestat before her coffee features blurred and she disappeared into a pillar of black smoke. Using the evening as cover, she began the search and started to narrow down the vampire. Her prey. The feeling was invigorating, though it was somewhat of a letdown when the other vampire apperated. ~Hunting Personality Having always been an introverted person, Ashanka has never possessed too many social skills. Most of the time she prefers to be alone or in the company of only a few people. She doesn’t like revels because of this and prefers a quiet book or hunting on her own. She’s an excellent hunter with wonderful instincts partially gained from her human life. She hasn’t sired any vampires herself because she doesn’t want the responsibility of caring for them afterwards, but she remains loyal to her bloodline, feeling that they are all she has of her human life. Background When she was fourteen, Ashanka, then Abeba, was found by the Council after an extensive search for a magically strong young witch. She was kidnapped one night from her home and taken back to Italy, the then residence of the Council. When she was eighteen years old, she was ‘wed’ to Charles Thompson, a British wizard found to be of suitable magical capacity. Miranda, Ashanka’s daughter, was conceived shortly after. After Miranda was born, Ashanka and Charles raised her under the watchful eyes and guardianship of the council. When Miranda herself was married and pregnant, Charles was killed, however Abeba was not. Rather than being destroyed, she was turned into a vampire and spent the next twenty years removed from most human life while she, at first, coped with a condition called ‘bloodlust’, and then as she coped with her new state of life. She reemerged and took the name Ashanka, to signify her new life. Since then Ashanka has been a vampire and has spent the majority of that life as a loner. She’s had multiple lovers, however generally speaking she prefers to just watch her bloodline from afar. For the post part that’s all she’s done and has only intervened on a few occasions. Usually, she’s been at odds with the Council of Ages, at first resentful of the life they took from her, and then just indifferent to them. In 2000, Sarah the then only surviving member of the Council, approached Ashanka about being a member. After some reluctance she did agree and became a member of the very Council that took her from home. Since then she’s been helping to rebuild the Council after the devastating attack that left them crippled. She’s also been protecting the latest of her bloodline, Sashenka. Family Ashanka was born to Ethiopian parents in 1392. She didn’t have any siblings and when she was eighteen was forced into marriage to Charles Thompson. They had a daughter named Miranda. Ashanka kicked off the Semonov bloodline and while she only had one child and her child only had one, the bloodline continued in the same fashion. See the Semenov family. Played By This character was played by Lilly. Currently it is listed as "Not Playable" because Ashanka is a minor original creator and the player reserves the right to take her up once again, should the need arise. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Female Character Category:Member of the Semenov Family Category:Mother Category:Not Playable Category:Female